Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land
is a Summer movie for Kamen Rider Wizard. It was released in theaters in August 3, 2013, double-billed with the film for , . http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/kamen-rider-wizard-in-magic-land-white-wizard-identity-revealed.html The catchphrases for the movie are and . Plot A rainbow-colored tornado takes Haruto and Koyomi to an alternate reality called "Magic Land". There, its residents never developed science. Instead they put extensive research on magic. In this place, anyone has an ability to use magic, and some of them can even transform into Kamen Rider Mage. When Haruto arrives, he meets a young orphan called Shiina. As Haruto explores Magic Land, he finds the Emerald Palace and meets Emperor Maya. He also meets Prime Minister Orma, who is known as Kamen Rider Sorcerer, who plans on recreating the world for magicians only. Synopsis Continuity and Placement The premiere date of this movie places it between episode 45 and episode 46. Wizard is shown to have access to Infinity Style, so the movie takes place after episode 31 at the earliest. Net movies To promote the film, Toei is releasing a series of online shorts titled means "Really!?"}}, featuring several unbelievable stories. The films feature past Kamen Riders as part of Rinko's police force. The films feature Shunpei as the hero. The looks at past mystically-themed Kamen Riders. The films show Koyomi's various interests outside of helping Haruto. Characters Riders Allies *Koyomi Villains *Phantoms **Misa Inamori (Medusa) (Magic Land's counterpart) **Yugo Fujita (Phoenix) (Magic Land's counterpart) **Sora Takigawa (Gremlin) (Magic Land's counterpart) **Khepri Others *Emperor Maya Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Kamen Rider Girls * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: Promotional movie pamphlet * Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix: * Kamen Rider Sorcerer: Hobby Japan, August 2013''Uchusen'', Vol. 141 * Medusa: * Gremlin: Rings Used *Rings used in this movie: **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Hurricane, Water, Land, Flame Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Driver On, Drago Timer, Engage, Small, Dress Up, Kick Strike, Finish Strike **Sorcerer ***Transformation: Sorcerer ***Magic: Driver On, Common, Create, Final Strike **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Driver On, Common, Flower *Style Changes used in this movie: **'Flame Style', Hurricane Style,' Water Style',' Land Style', Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Infinity Style, Infinity Dragon *Beast Color: Hyper, Falco, Chameleo, Buffa, Small, Dress Up, Engage *Mantle Changes used in this movie: **'Beast Hyper',' Falco Mantle', Chameleo Mantle, Buffa Mantle Theme song * "The Finale Of The Finale" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips Notes *The film's story seems to have some small references to The Wizard of Oz. Haruto is transported to Magic Land via a whirlwind and the Emerald Castle in the land is similar to the Emerald City in the Land of Oz. **Meanwhile, the title itself is a play of Lewis Carroll's famous novel, Alice in Wonderland. *This is the first Kamen Rider summer movie since two of its predecessors to do the following: **The first since Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World to not feature a cameo appearance from the current Rider's successor. **The first since Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate to introduce a movie-exclusive Kamen Rider, namely Sorcerer. *This movie marks Haruto's second time falling into despair. The first time was in the Sabbath. *As of this movie, Wajima is the only main character not to have fallen into despair at some point. References Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Summer Movies